


Gideon's Christmas Carol

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz, IncendiaGlacies



Series: The Roommates AU [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Gen, Inspired by A Christmas Carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Gideon is a bit of a Grinch or a Scrooge during the holiday season depending on who you ask. So she gets a special visit by the Christmas spirits to show her the true meaning of the holidays.





	Gideon's Christmas Carol

**Author's Note:**

> It's still Christmas for me here, so just in time.

“Lily, you are being ridiculous. Just calm down!”

“I will not! You know perfectly well that it isn’t-”

“Okay, okay,” Felicity sighed as she and Caitlin walked into the living room, “What is going on here?”

“Seriously, we could hear the two of you yelling from our rooms. And we had music on,” Caitlin added.

Gideon huffed and crossed her arms, “Lily is overreacting.”

“Oh, so now I’m overreacting?” Lily demanded. She turned to the other girls, “Gideon decided it’s alright to go to work on Christmas. On Christmas!”

“I didn’t decide anything,” Gideon argued, “Nate called, they just need help to set up the new security protocols. I’ll be in and out.”

“That’s what you always say, and then you get stuck helping fix everyone’s problems and you lose the whole day. And it’s Christmas, Gideon,” Lily insisted.

“Lily, you are Jewish. So is Felicity. The two of you don’t even celebrate Christmas!” Gideon said.

“Yeah, but it’s always us on Christmas,” Caitlin interrupted, “Come on, I know you’re not that big on the holiday-”

“I like it just fine,” Gideon snapped.

“Really?” Felicity snorted, “Look, I may not celebrate it, but even I know you can be a bit of a Grinch sometimes.”

Gideon glared, making Felicity raise her hands in surrender and Caitlin take a step back. Lily stood her ground, “You can’t work on Christmas.”

“Well that’s too bad,” Gideon shrugged, “I am. And you don’t get to make my decisions for me. I do. So good night, and Merry Christmas!”

“You can be such a Scrooge sometimes!” Lily yelled at her as Gideon walked away.

“Well, maybe he had the right idea,” Gideon muttered as she slammed her bedroom door. Sometimes, she really hated the holidays.

* * *

 

Gideon woke up suddenly to the sound of shuffling and something falling on the floor. She scrambled to turn on the lamp, “Who is it?” She squinted under the dim glare of the light, trying to make out which of the girls needed something from her room this time. But that didn’t make any sense. “Jonas? How – what are you – I don’t understand.”

“I’m not Jonas,” the little boy said as he climbed onto the bed next to her, “I merely took this form as it is one that tends to calm you.”

“Calm me?” Gideon practically shrieked, “Is this some sort of prank? Did Ray or Cisco put you up to this? Your father will not be happy-” Gideon stopped talking as the little boy’s eyes glowed suddenly. “Oh my god.”

“As I was saying, I am not Jonas. But you can call me that if you like,” he shrugged, “I’m here to tell you that you will be visited by three-”

“Ghosts to teach me about the spirit of Christmas?” Gideon finished flatly, “I’ve read this story. I’ve watched all the possible movie versions. Oh god, this is an insane dream. This is what happens when I have too much sugar before bed. Damn Rip’s cookies! And surely Lily’s uncalled for Scrooge comments isn’t helping matters. And-”

“Are you done?” Jonas interrupted Gideon trying to logic out the entire thing. “Three ghosts. You know the drill. Past, present, future. I’d suggest you change your ways.”

“You’re not real,” Gideon whispered and shook her head. Ghosts were not real. Just something Hollywood invented to get rich off of.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t still learn a thing or two,” Jonas pushed Gideon back under the covers and tucked her in, “Sweet dreams, Gideon. Good night.”

* * *

 

Gideon found herself laying on the tiled floor of a hallway. She groaned as she sat up properly, placing a hand to her head. Somewhere in the distance she could hear screaming and laughing.

“You gonna sit around all day or are you going to get up? We have to be places.”

Gideon’s head snapped up and stared at the woman in front of her. “Felicity?” Except it wasn’t Felicity. Her friend had ditched the dark hair and goth make up a long time ago. Her wardrobe now included colours from the entire spectrum, not just black.

“Not quite, but sure, we can go with that,” Felicity smirked at her, “I am the Ghost of Christmas Past yadda yadda yadda. Are you ready?”

“But why are you Felicity?” Gideon asked as she stood up properly.

“Because Felicity made mistakes in her past,” the woman gestured to her outfit, “She grew and changed as a person. But she never forgot what was important. And that is the point of this journey for you. Are you ready?”

“Where are we?” Gideon looked around at the dim lit hallway.

“You tell me. It’s your past.”

Gideon looked closer, this place did seem familiar. She walked over to one of the doors, where there was a name etched onto the template along with others. It was a name she hadn’t seen in a very long time. Not since she changed it.

“We’re at my orphanage,” she whispered.

“Where you first started out,” Felicity confirmed, “Come on.” The so-called ghost took her hand and pushed open the door, leading her in. In the corner was a small little girl sitting on the ground by herself, big fat tears rolling down her cheek.

“Why were you upset?” Felicity asked as she watched the little girl.

Gideon looked at the pathetic tree in the corner. Its branches were almost needleless and it was drooping even with the pitiful amount of ornaments. “Because I was alone,” Gideon choked, “I was supposed to be adopted. I was supposed to have a family that Christmas. But they didn’t want me. They wanted my roommate.”

“And they took her home and you were left alone,” Felicity finished as she stepped closer to the little girl.

“It wasn’t fair,” Gideon muttered childishly. Belatedly, she realized her eyes were also a little damp. Gideon cleared her throat and wiped at her eyes, noticing how Goth Felicity didn’t comment. She hadn’t realized how much her childhood still left her scarred.

“And that was it?” Felicity asked.

“What else was there?” Gideon snapped, “They didn’t want me. Christmas was a time for happy little kids swarming around the tree looking for presents. The orphanage could barely afford us, forget presents. More than that, it – it’s about family. You’re supposed to have a mother who hugs you, a father that teases you. Parents that love you. I didn’t get that.”

“No, but you weren’t always alone,” Felicity reminded her. Just then an older boy with jet black hair ran into the room. He noticed the small girl crying and wrapped her up in a hug, poking her until she giggled.

“Ronnie,” Gideon breathed with a small smile, “He was always my big brother. My protector. Even here. All the other kids used to pick on me, and he made it his mission to look out for me.”

“You always had love in your life, and it only grew Gideon,” Felicity told her kindly. The room around them swirled and re-materialized as another place. A house this time. There was a menorah on the table but also a small Christmas tree in the corner.

Three teenagers came around the corner then. Teenage Ronnie, Lily and Gideon – who happened to be sporting purple hair for the festivities.

“Christmas at the Steins,” Gideon remembered, “They didn’t even celebrate Christmas, but they always put up a little tree and had presents for me and Ronnie.”

“Yeah, and how many times did you try and open them ahead of time?” Felicity asked as she gestured to the teenaged Gideon shaking one of the wrapped boxes and trying to figure out what was inside.

“Well it’s not like it was that difficult,” Gideon defended. Just then, Martin and Clarissa also entered the room.

“Now I know you kids aren’t trying to sneak a peek at your presents,” Clarissa scolded them gently with a smile on her face. The teenagers looked away at that, Gideon especially wore an expression of guilt.

“Sorry, Clarissa,” a young Gideon answered as she put down the box.

“It’s perfectly alright,” Martin waved a hand, “Curiosity is in the nature of a true scientist.”

Lily rolled her eyes, “You always say that, Dad! You’re so cheesy sometimes.”

“Remember when they used to think we were cool?” Clarissa joked with her husband.

“Many eons ago, my dear,” Martin said.

“You guys aren’t that uncool,” Ronnie shrugged forgivingly.

“Oh a glowing recommendation!” Clarissa grasped a hand to her heart with a dramatic flair, “We simply must tell the world!”

“Yes, perhaps we can do so at the dinner tonight with the Jacksons. Do help your mother prepare for that, won’t you?” Martin lectured. The kids begrudgingly agreed, complete with grumblings. Clarissa laughed and hugged all of them before leading them out, everyone trailing along like little ducklings.

Felicity and Gideon stared at the empty room. “What was it you said you wanted?” Felicity mused, “A dad that teases you-”

“And a mother that hugs you,” Gideon admitted quietly.

“And look at that,” Felicity gestured to the room her arms wide, “You had it Gideon. Not every Christmas was sucky, you shouldn’t be out to hate it so much.”

“It’s one Christmas that I’m missing,” Gideon rolled her eyes, “I’ve had good ones and bad ones. It’s just another day. What is the big deal?”

Felicity shook her head, “I’ll let the next one handle you. Just try and focus on the good, Christmas – and Hanukkah! – it’s a time for making new and good memories. With your family. And you’ve always had one.”

Gideon said nothing as she touched the snowflake ornament on the tree. It was a handmade one Gideon had made in school and Clarissa had insisted on putting it up on the tree. She had been so proud of her. They were good memories, Gideon thought to herself as the world dissolved again and she found herself in bed. She groaned and turned over, intent on getting sleep without any more strange dreams.

* * *

 

Gideon rolled on to her side, groaning into her pillow. She glanced at her alarm clock and saw it was still in the middle of the night. Enough time to keep sleeping if she liked. She muttered something incoherent and buried her face into her pillow again. Something stroked her hair, the action was soothing, almost putting her back to sleep. Then, Gideon finally realized she was supposed to be in bed alone.

Her eyes flew open and she sat up straight as a board and scooched to the edge of the bed. Lily was sitting on her bed smiling at her and waving.

“What are you doing in here?” Gideon demanded, “Shouldn’t you be asleep? Look, whatever it is, can’t it wait until morning? I have to be at work tomorrow and I’m tired, Lily.”

“Not Lily,” the woman corrected, “But you can-”

“Call you that if I like?” Gideon huffed, “So, you’re another ghost thingy? To show me the error of my ways and see if I can change the path that I’m on, lest I end up forever alone as a spinster out in the woods?”

Lily shrugged, “Something like that. I’m the Ghost of Christmas Present. You ready to go?”

“Go where? Where are we going now?”

“Not too far,” the ghost assured, “Just a few feet really. Into the living room. It’s Christmas night. We don’t want to miss out. Come on now.” Gideon couldn’t say anything as Lily kept waving her hand to gesture Gideon out of bed. She sighed and pulled back the covers, surprised she wasn’t cold. Normally she always needed a sweater first thing in the morning.

Lily opened the door and led Gideon out to the main area of the apartment. “They can’t hear or see you,” Lily informed her, “You’re just here to observe.”

And that’s exactly what Gideon did. She saw Ray sitting on the floor deciding what musical to put in. Cisco was teasing Schrodinger with a ball of yarn. Felicity was fixing up the TV and getting the surround sound speaker system set up while Caitlin and Lily (real Lily, Gideon supposed) were popping popcorn and making hot chocolate.

“I should be home by now,” Gideon looked around for her presence.

“But you’re not,” Ghost Lily told her. She pointed to the window and explained, “There was a snowstorm. You got stuck at the museum and couldn’t make your way home. Christmas with only Nathaniel to keep you company. Sounds like a lot of fun.”

“Shut up,” Gideon snapped, “It’s one Christmas. Besides, they all seem to be doing just fine without me.”

“Do they?” the ghost asked. She nodded over at real Lily who had a somber expression on her face. And then at Ray whose smile kept slipping off his face.

“So? Lily takes everything personally sometimes and Ray – well he’s too sensitive. He cried over a box of puppies once!” Gideon argued. Ghost Lily shrugged and turned her attention to the scene.

“Any word from Gideon?” Caitlin asked. Her tone made it obvious that it wasn’t the first time she had asked the question.

“Nope,” Felicity answered, “Phone lines are down. So is some of the power. Which reminds me, we should get candles ready just in case.” Real Lily sighed and grabbed some spare candles from a drawer and a lighter.

“She’s taking this pretty hard, isn’t she?” Cisco commented offhandedly.

“Ronnie and Jax were supposed to be here too,” Ray reminded him, “But they got caught in the storm. Add no Gideon on top of that. Lily’s just missing most of her family today.” At his words Caitlin rubbed Lily’s shoulders, a comforting smile on her face.

“I told her not to go,” Lily grumbled, “And now there’s a snowstorm and she’s stuck all alone at a stupid museum-”

“I don’t know why she’s so concerned,” Gideon crossed her arms as she listened to the rant, “It’s hardly the first time I’ve had a Christmas alone.” She had spent plenty of holidays by her lonesome when she was a child. Such was an orphan’s life.

“And it’s not fair! She should be here, with us. Safe and warm and surrounded by her family. Nobody should be alone on the holidays. Or with someone they can’t stand,” Lily finished with a shudder as she thought of Gideon being left alone with Nate. Gideon’s eyes softened as she looked at her foster sister. All she ever wanted was for Gideon to accept the Steins as her family. She had been adamant about it when they were both teenagers.

There was a knock at the door and Felicity walked over to answer it. “Rip, what are you doing here? What’s wrong Jonas?” She moved aside to let the two step inside. Both were bundled up warmly and Jonas was holding back tears.

“Sorry, sorry, didn’t want to barge in like this,” Rip apologized profusely.

“Rip, you’re our friend. You’re not barging in on anything,” Caitlin reminded him kindly.

He gave her a small smile, “Yes, well, I was just wondering if you still had my spare key on you? We were going to try and visit Miranda since she’s in town. But the storm got too bad and we couldn’t even get out of the parking lot. Somehow in the midst of all of it, I seem to have misplaced my key. And now we’re locked out.”

“Of course we have it,” Lily headed to a cookie jar and fished it out, “But you can always stay here if you like for a while. The storm’s just going to get worse, possible power cuts in our area. And you shouldn’t be alone for that.”

“I wouldn’t want to-”

“Rip, if you make a single comment about intruding or bothering us, I have full power to rewrite your entire customer database, and do you really want to deal with an angry bride?” Felicity threatened him. Rip raised his hands in surrender and began undoing his scarf and jacket in response before helping his son.

“Well if you insist,” Rip joked. Gideon couldn’t help but laugh at his dry sense of humor, something no one else seemed to have picked up on.

“Hey, little man,” Cisco called to Jonas, “Want to play with Schrodinger and me?” Jonas grinned and ran over to the cat.

“Well at least that can keep him happy for a bit,” Rip muttered. He turned to the girls and explained, “We were going to save his presents for tonight so he could open them with his mother at dinner. But clearly that didn’t happen. He’s been rather put out by it all honestly.”

“Of course he is,” Felicity put a hand to her heart, “I loved opening my Hanukkah presents. I mean with my mom, they weren’t much, but they were something.”

“I loved the Beebo doll I got when I was little,” Lily nodded along.

“When you’re a kid, presents do seem like the best part,” Caitlin agreed, “But when I was little my mom would always work a lot. Sometimes even through Christmas. I always just wanted one holiday with her. It’s a time for family.” Gideon looked down guiltily at that. Out of all the girls, Caitlin was the one who closest understood what Gideon had gone through as a child. Caitlin had a family, but her mother was a real piece of work as Donna Smoak liked to say. The two girls had always agreed that sometimes a found family was better than blood relatives.

Rip nodded as the girls patted Caitlin’s arms in solidarity. Rip looked around the room and frowned, “Not to be rude, but uh, where is Gideon?”

Lily sighed, “Not here.”

“But it’s Christmas,” Rip said.

“Yeah, and she had to go to work,” Lily explained, “Then the storm rolled in and she got stuck there.”

“That’s terrible,” Rip lamented, “Is she alright?”

“We haven’t heard from her in a while,” Felicity admitted as she looked at her cellphone. As if she could will it to ring with news about their friend.

“Alright, found the musical!” Ray announced, “Everyone grab a seat and let’s get started before the power can go out.” The crowd shuffled slowly in as Ray herded them all together. Gideon went to sit on the arm of the couch next to Rip, Ghost Lily standing beside her.

Throughout the movie, Lily fidgeted irritably even as Ray tried to calm her down. Felicity kept staring at her phone, waiting for it to ring. Cisco and Caitlin kept making comments about the mom character and how Gideon was similar, but realized there was no point to it if she wasn’t there. Rip for his part looked rather sullen, though he put on a good show for his son. But Gideon couldn’t help but think he looked like he felt out of place or missing something.

“It’s you,” Ghost Lily answered her unspoken thoughts.

“What?” Gideon asked.

“They’re missing you,” she repeated, “The holidays aren’t about the presents. It’s about giving-”

“I already know all this,” Gideon huffed.

“But you refused to stay. Look, even when families don’t get along they agree to stay crammed together in a tiny little place because that’s what happens during the holidays. But this family – yours. You actually love them. You’re all misfit puzzle pieces that came together. Without you, it’s not complete,” Lily told her.

“I suppose I never really realized I was necessary,” Gideon shrugged as she looked at her friends. They all seemed to be varying levels of upset. “When I was younger I always just felt like my foster families put up with me. I know Lily loves me, the Steins love me. That they wanted me. But I didn’t feel like they needed me. Cisco might make comments about me being a mom, but it was always just teasing.”

“They need you because they love you,” Lily whispered, “That’s the point of family. And family is the point of the holiday season.”

Those were the last words Gideon remembered before the scene dissolved and she fell back into her bed again.

* * *

 

The first thing Gideon noticed when she woke up was that she was not in her bed. Her room did not look like this. She walked out into the hallway to see a much smaller apartment floorplan than what she and her roommates lived in. And on the sofa, perusing through a newspaper, was Caitlin. Except not.

“So, Ghost of Christmas Future?” Gideon asked rhetorically.

“Got it in one,” Caitlin smiled. But it was cold, emotionless.

“Why do you look like that? With the hair and the lips?” Gideon gestured to her. Caitlin’s hair looked like when she had gone as Elsa that one Halloween, and her lips were a bright blue.

“I thought this appearance would help sink in the message,” Caitlin stood up and walked next to Gideon, “You know, cold heart on the inside, cold appearance on the outside.”

“My heart is not cold!” Gideon narrowed her eyes.

“Clearly not with that fiery temper,” Caitlin snarked. It was very un-Caitlin like. She was technical and precise, but never cruel.

“Alright then, what am I supposed to learn from this?” Gideon crossed her arms and asked.

“Look around you,” Caitlin gestured with her arms, “This is your future. Maybe in a decade or so.”

“And? It doesn’t look so bad,” Gideon insisted.

“It’s Christmas,” Caitlin reminded her, “And you have no decorations up. Nothing personal or anything. Look at this, missed calls from Lily that you haven’t picked up.”

“I always pick up for Lily,” Gideon looked distraught at that.

“Maybe once you did,” Caitlin shrugged, “But it’s easier to say no as the years go on.”

“So what,” Gideon swallowed the lump in her throat, “They all give up on me? Leave me eventually?” It had happened to her so many times in her childhood. She never thought it would happen again, not with this family. Clearly, she was wrong.

“No,” Caitlin smiled but there was no sincerity, “They’re too stubborn to give up on you. And there’s always a small spark of hope for Lily that you’ll give in one year. But it gets squashed every time.”

“It is one Christmas!” Gideon exploded, “I’m practically always around for everything. Are you seriously telling me if I miss one day, then it’s going to snowball into this?” Gideon gestured at the empty apartment. The ghost had been right, there were no personal artifacts or decorations. Nothing that said Gideon called the place home.

“It’s a possibility,” Caitlin shrugged.

“And what happens if I stay for Christmas?” Gideon asked, “How does my future look then? It can’t be that different.” Caitlin cocked her head to the side and their surroundings merged and changed.

This time they were standing in a house, one Gideon didn’t recognize in the slightest. There were garlands decorating the staircase and a Christmas tree set up in the living room. The fireplace was even roaring and stockings were hung up. Somewhere in the background, Christmas music was playing and Gideon saw her friends playing and laughing with glasses of eggnog like they always did at their holiday parties. Ray was spinning Lily around blindfolded as she held a carrot to put on the snowman. Suddenly he stopped her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her soundly.

“They’re finally together here,” Gideon gasped.

“Seriously guys?” Cisco complained behind them, “You’ve been married for how long and you still act like a couple in the honeymoon phase.”

“Better than Oliver and Felicity going at it like teenagers,” Caitlin nudged him and nodded at the couple. Gideon turned in their direction and saw Felicity hanging on to Oliver as she kissed him under the mistletoe.

“Seriously, there is a limit!” Cisco yelled as Caitlin patted his arm.

“Are they still going at it?”

Gideon turned and saw an older version of herself walking into the room, her arms filled with a box of ornaments.

“Yeah,” Caitlin sighed, “You’d think they know better by now.”

“And where have you been?” Cisco demanded, “What kind of host leaves their own party?”

“The kind that has to find more decorations for the tree and deal with a father quarrelling with his teenage son,” Future Gideon commented, “I can’t believe Rip only just remembered all of this.”

“Well, I’ve been a little busy haven’t I, dear?” Rip answered as he walked into the room as well. Gideon watched in surprise as he leaned over and kissed her future self on the cheek.

“I don’t understand,” Gideon breathed as she watched the scene. The Ghost Caitlin pointedly looked at her future self’s left hand. Then Gideon saw the ring. “We – we’re married?” Caitlin merely nodded.

“Dad! I’m heading out to Mom’s, alright?” a teenage boy came into the room all bundled up in a coat and gave Rip a hug. The young man was as tall as his father now.

“Jonas,” Gideon stared at the teenager, “Well – he’s gotten so big now!”

“Yeah, it’s amazing what a few years and eating properly will do for you,” Ghost Caitlin responded sarcastically. Gideon didn’t respond, she could only watch as Rip begged his son to be safe while driving and Jonas rolled his eyes but agreed.

Then the boy – teenager! – wrapped Future Gideon into a hug. “Be safe and have fun with your mother,” Future Gideon instructed, “And take a hat. Maybe some gloves. Oh, and a scarf!”

“Gideon, seriously?” Jonas laughed at her.

“And that would be the mom in her coming out. Happens every time,” Lily shook her head as Ray laughed along. Both Gideons glared at them for that.

“I will be fine. I promise,” Jonas smiled.

“I know, I just worry,” Future Gideon pouted.

“I know, and I love you for it,” Jonas kissed her on the cheek and placed a hand on her stomach before heading out. Slowly Lily managed to migrate the rest of the group to the kitchen with promises of dinner. Future Gideon made to go with them but Rip stopped her.

“Wait a second. I have a present,” Rip took his wife’s hand and pulled her to the Christmas tree.

“You know we do presents on Christmas day. Not a moment sooner!” she scolded him, “I don’t want you to break tradition for me!”

“Who says it’s for you?” Rip teased. He picked up a gift bag and placed it in her hands. Future Gideon looked at it suspiciously but pulled out the tissue paper at his insisting smile.

“Oh my goodness, Rip,” her eyes welled up in tears as she stared at the present. A little teddy bear. Gideon moved closer to the pair and found it was wearing a shirt with the words ‘Baby’s First Bear’.

“I know technically speaking, next Christmas will be the baby’s first,” Rip said as he placed a hand against Future Gideon’s stomach, “But I really can’t wait. I love you and our child so much already, Gideon.”

“And we love you too,” Future Gideon smiled before kissing him before they both headed for the kitchen.

Gideon wiped away a tear at the sight and turned to Ghost Caitlin. “But this is just a possibility. You don’t know that it will happen. That – that I’ll get this life with – everyone. And be this happy.”

“No,” Caitlin admitted, “It is only a possibility. But what do you think the holidays are about? It’s a magical time. New Year’s Resolutions. The belief kids have in Santa. It’s the belief of a better future, the possibility of it that keeps people going. You had some bad Christmases, it’s true. But that doesn’t mean it should be your norm. You shouldn’t settle for it, otherwise you just close yourself off whether you know it or not. Keep yourself open to just the possibility that you can have this all, that’s what the magic of the holidays is really about, Gideon.”

This time when Gideon woke up in her own room, she knew exactly where she was and what she had to do.

* * *

 

“What is all of this?” Felicity asked as the girls stepped into the living room. Gideon was sitting on the floor surrounded by wires and working on something tech related.

“I thought you’d be at work by now,” Lily frowned.

Gideon waved it off, “No, I called Nate. Told him it could wait until tomorrow. It’s not like we’re opening again for another couple of days anyways.”

“So you’re staying here for Christmas?” Caitlin asked excitedly.

“Yes, I am. There’s no place I’d rather be than with my family for the holidays,” Gideon smiled. The girls grinned and toppled on top of her into a giant hug. “Alright, alright, that’s enough, really,” Gideon laughed.

“So what are you working on out here?” Felicity asked.

“I think most normal people would make breakfast on Christmas day. But since I’ve been banned again-”

“You know what you did,” Caitlin reminded her sternly.

“I decided I’d give you a different present,” Gideon grinned at them. She took her tablet and tapped a few buttons. Suddenly, music started playing from the speakers and the lights on the tree and windows twinkled along with the beat.

“It’s beautiful!” Lily exclaimed as she watched the light show.

“I’m sure it will look better at night. But it was a fun little project to work on,” Gideon said.

“Yeah, I bet,” Felicity let out a low whistle.

“Cisco and Ray are going to love it when they come over tonight,” Caitlin agreed. The girls moved on to the kitchen, laughing and talking as they made breakfast and explicitly told Gideon to stay out of the kitchen. It was all fine with Gideon, she thought she heard something in the hall anyways.

“Rip!” Gideon nearly shouted as she opened the door and saw father and son exiting their apartment.

“Gideon, hello,” Rip greeted, “I would stay, but I promised Jonas we’d leave immediately. We’re going to visit his mother for the day.”

“Right, of course you are. Well, have fun, Jonas,” Gideon smiled at the young boy. Jonas nodded shyly and walked a little down the hall before Rip told him to stop and wait. Gideon fidgeted before taking a step closer to Rip, “I don’t mean to slow you down. I just wanted to wish you Merry Christmas. And all, just that.”

“Well thank you,” Rip smiled, “And the same goes to you.”

“Um, and also,” Gideon hesitated before throwing her arms around him for a hug. Rip stumbled back a bit but returned it fiercely.

“What was that about?” he laughed as he let her go slowly.

Gideon shrugged, “We’re good friends. And the holiday season is about friends and family and spreading holiday cheer, right?”

“Right,” Rip answered bemused. He tucked a strand of her hair back as he smiled, “I think I rather like you during the holiday season.” He hesitated, seeming to want to say more before Jonas yelled at him impatiently. Rip raised an eyebrow, “Well, it seems I have been summoned. We’ll talk later. Enjoy the rest of the day.”

Gideon nodded and waited until they were out of sight before entering her apartment again. She closed the door and leaned back against it, closing her eyes in bliss.

“So, what’s happening there?” Felicity asked as she sipped at her morning coffee. No, not suspicious at all.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Gideon retorted, fighting the blush on her cheeks.

“It looked like it could have been something,” Lily encouraged as Caitlin nodded along.

“Well, you never know,” Gideon shrugged coyly as she took a seat at the table and waited for her family to join her. “The holiday season is a magical time after all. Filled with possibilities.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays to everyone, I hope you all get to enjoy time with your families and thanks for reading!


End file.
